Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic semi-conductor device and, more particularly, an electronic semi-conductor device intended for mounting a pressed stack assembly.
Such a pressed stack assembly comprising several semi-conductor electronic devices is usually provided in a power module, as for example a converter meant for supplying electrical energy to an electrical engine, more particularly with electrical power larger than the megawatt.
Such an assembly is commonly referred by the assembly name “press-pack”, the electronic devices being pressed by means of two outer lateral flanges secured by two longitudinal rods parallel to the stacking axis. The electronic devices are stacked and compressed under several tons of pressure along the vertical stacking axis.
We are familiarized with an electronic device of the type mentioned earlier from document U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,853 A. This electronic device comprises a box and several chips positioned in the box, each chip being made of semi-conductor material. The box comprises a lower plate, an upper plate and a lateral cap plate, mechanically connecting the lower plate to the upper plate. The lower and upper plates are electrically conductive, and each chip comprises two electrodes, one electrode being electrically connected to the lower plate and the other electrode being electrically connected to the upper plate.
This electronic device also comprises electrically and thermally conductive springs, each spring being positioned between the upper plate and a contact switch hook plunger, the switch hook plunger being supported against the corresponding electrode of the chip made of semi-conductor material. These springs facilitate the manufacture of the electronic device.
However, such an electronic device sometimes presents temperature peaks while operating which are likely to cause deterioration of one or several of the semi-conductor components of the electronic device, the springs ensuring simultaneous electrical transfer of the current between the upper plate and the chips and thermal transfer of the heat released by the chips towards the outside.